Roger Baxter
Roger Baxter (voiced by Michael Kopsa) – Roger is Blythe's fun-loving, slightly clumsy father whose airline piloting job takes them from their quiet hometown and into to Downtown City where countless adventures await. He has dark brown with some gray hair and blue eyes. Mr. Baxter loves spending time with Blythe, listening to heavy metal, and supporting any of Blythe's talents and endeavors. He also makes a guest appearance in Fighter Drive 4 from The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited. Appearance He has red shirt short, blue pants, belt and black shoes. Personality Roger is shown to be a funny and fun-loving character. Although a fine pilot, he is ironically a terrible driver. He is shown to be somewhat clumsy and accident prone. He is a bit behind the times, but often tries to be cool. He is very caring towards his daughter, even though he does often embarrass her. In Blythe's Big Idea he gave the idea of the airline he works with an idea for a "Pet Jet" Based on his daughter love of the pet shop. In Grounded he is a chauffeur and personal assistant for the Biskit Twins. In The Sister Story it is shown that he is very competitive with his older sister Aunt Mo. In Littlest Pet Street - Part 2, it appears that he knew Blythe was able to speak to pets all along. Weapons *Physics Gun *Doublebladed Lightsaber *Sonic Screwdriver Physics Gun.jpg Broken shadow s lightsaber s by avengedstars-d92zai7.jpg|Roger Baxter's Doublebladed Lightsaber Relics of the timewar by kavinveldar-d6l1vdh.png|Blythe Baxter, Russell Ferguson, Zoe Trent, Vincent 'Vinnie' Alfonso Terrio, Sunil Nevla, Minka Mark, Pepper Mildred Clark, Penny Ling, Gail Trent, Mitzi, Anna Twombly, Roger Baxter, Youngmee Song, Jasper Jones, Sue Patterson, Buttercream Sundae, Aunt Christie and Sugar Sprinkles' Sonic Screwdrivers Quotes *It sounds like Morgan is screaming. *How could you possibly know that? *Sorry, buddy. This isn't your fault. *Well, in that case is not your fault. *Oh, yeah. That. *What's a hydra loop? *We'll be okay. It will be alright. Go! ("The Gang Civil War") *You guys check out a video of Zim's Gang and Nate's Gang we put it online. ("GoAnimate") *Are you going to tell your friends? *We should go. Come on. *We've been all looking for you. *Okay, let's see. *Do you have prove? *We won't. It will be our secret. ("Mordecai's Woman") *Buddy, what is it? Are you trying to tell me something? Yes. Tell me. Yeah, you can talk to me. *I'm sorry for not really beliving you. *So what else could have happened. *And hand over your smartphone. *Which is why I have called them right now. *Who found him? *I don't know why, but I'm turning on the TV; there's an NHL game between the Montreal Canadiens and Vancouver Canucks. *Well... *Let's just say that she is stronger than me. *What is wrong with you?! One year is too extreme! You're ungrounded forever. (gets comics and video games out of the trash and cleans them up) There you go. *You're welcome. *Oh, dear, Pete. *aback at what he just said Oh right, right! And uh, we have to protect her as the men of the family! *Hey! GUESS WHAT?! *Well, in that case, you leave me no choice. And hand over your smartphone. *Believe me it hurts me more than it hurts you. *Oh. And you'll help everyone or everybody that will make them happy. *Wow! That was amazing! Talk about screwed weddings! And Twilight is sad because she’s going home! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUGGHH!!!! *You know. I don't want the glue to melt. I'll better cool things down. *Kid, no! You're not suppose to drink it! Gallery Tumblr mphestKrao1s8r97oo1 400.gif Roger and Dummy.jpg Tumblr mp8kg1eZfw1s8r97oo1 1280.png 558b781fd83bac7589f6339b07221da1.png The sister story lps 1001 animations by silvereagle91-d8f8yao.jpg 0.jpg Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Park member Category:Irken Empire member Category:Friends of Mordecai Category:Friends of Rigby